Gods Play, Warriors Fight
by Omni-wave
Summary: Join Pit and friends as they try to keep the gods entertain while trying to stop a plot to destroy the world hidden only in shadows. Only one can be crowned king of Brawl, but who will it be? Special appearances along the way.
1. Starting point

Title subject to change. Brawl University. An institution that was founded back by Master Hand in 1999, twelve fighters were allowed in. Now, these twelve have found themselves running clubs, some were captains of the sports teams, some were leading the dorms.

This year, 2008, Master Hand had decided to open the doors to more than just Nintendo characters. He decided to open it up to other characters, but only if they passed a certain test. There were over one million entrants, but only twenty were allowed in. These combatants will be announced later on in the story.

However, not all is right with this world. The eternal war of Good and Evil is most present in this world. In the darkest reaches of the shadow world known as the Underworld, Hades plans out how to get revenge.

"Come on boss, send me! I can take them all! Those dress chasing idiots can't handle the concurring. They have their heads in the clouds," A shadowy figure said.

Hades, in traditional attire, sat on his throne and snarled, flames dancing around him. This new leader of his army was cocky. Too cocky. Hades had intended on sending him to take care of the world, but seeing his attitude he refused to do so. The attitude would take away everything he was planning, and he couldn't see a benefit from it.

"Not yet, you are still too young to understand the power that the heroes above have. Even I can't figure out where some of them get their power from," Hades half-lied.

The figured laughed and walked away, "Light beings are weak, I can take care of all of them by myself."

'No, you wouldn't. Not him, I'm sure of that,' Hades thought thinking about how his sister, Medusa, was defeated so easily.

For now, the story moves to the Skyworld and to the main character of this story, the Medusa Slayer, Pit. This was his first time to this world, but he knew that this was going to be more of a challenge than his trials in the Underworld.

But the thing was, he wasn't scared. In fact, he was looking for the challenge. For three weeks straight he was practicing with the best that Skyworld had to offer. Even later he was working on his flying endurance. Something that he knew he was going to need while at the University.

This wasn't unnoticed by the goddess of light, Palutenia. The will that he had was not to be mistaken for being cocky. Palutenia knew this. Two days before he left, she called him into the observation room.

"Pit, I want you know something. There are going to be those that are in the University that you got into by the sheer grace of another God. Do remember to be considerate of this fact," Palutenia ordered.

"Right," Pit nodded his head and got up from his kneeling position that he took every-time that Palutenia summoned him. As the captain left, he couldn't help but feel something strange grow inside of him.

It was pride. He knew exactly what was going on. However, Palutenia refused to tell him which God granted the other freshmen in, it was the code of the Gods. As the captain of the guard, he knew what was going on. The Gods liked playing games, and in the end of it all, it was always played with Mortals. If Palutenia was allowing him to go down, she wanted to make sure nothing went wrong.

'Awe come on,' Pit thought to himself while he put his hands behind his head laying in his quarters, 'Not only do I have to get good grades to stay there, but I have to make sure nothing goes wrong. Son of a demon pig.'

Meanwhile, thousands of miles and dimensions away,

Gannondorf was preparing his newest defense for when he finally teamed up with Bowser to kidnap both Princesses at once, Bowser was working on the technical units while Gannondorf carried the explosives.

Suddenly, something tricked Gannondorf's nose and he fought to not sneeze.

"Haa, Haa, Haa,"

Bowser's eyes shot open, "DON'T DO IT!"

But then Gannondorf sneezed, and the explosion that took place was enough to blow up not only the castle, but the grounds surrounding it and the bases that they had filled with gunpowder. After the explosion, Bowser and Gannondorf stood, classic Anime style being burned.

"F*** you Bowser," Gannnondorf said before the two passed out.

Back in Skyworld…

The young captain stood guard, waiting for his trip to begin. He held on to his bag and bow while waiting for the signal from the University. Many of the Centurions saw him shaking. All of them worried.

"Captain, are you scared?" One of them asked so boldly.

Pit turned to face them, his eyes not showing any fear at all. The Centurions were shocked.

"Yeah, a little bit. But it's natural because you fear the unknown. I'm more excited than afraid," Pit answered.

After those words of commanding presence, the University sent their signal and Pit fell down to earth for the second time in his life. As he fell, he saw all of the Centurions cheering, and even got a glimpse of the Goddess with a proud smile.

The last time that had happened was when he killed Medusa and entered a different world to become stronger. In that world, he ran into another God of Darkness. Hero, a knight from a distant land called Trodian, had spared with the young captain for fun in a coliseum. Then he turned over, finding himself gliding to the entrance of the dorms. He had to dodge a few trees as he landed on the ground by the doors to the dorms.

Tightening his grip on his bow, and shrugging his shoulders to lower his wings closer to his back, Pit walked through the doors.

And every eye was on him as he walked in. The winged warrior didn't like the looks that some of the people were giving him.

'You all need to relax, I'm not one to start a fight,' Pit thought to himself as he walked towards the desk.

The lady running the desk checked him in without problems, and as Pit turned to go to his room, he found himself being held back by some invisible force.

"What's wrong?" Pit asked carefully, keeping a formal tone while at the same time hiding annoyance.

"Sorry Pit-san, but you've got to let us check your weapon first. It's a rule for all newcomers," the receptionist responded.

"Oh, that's not a problem," Pit answered, but he was really worried because he felt completely defenseless.

However, the tension that he could have cut with his bow seemed to disappear as he handed the blade over. As soon as that happened, he found himself tenser than before and afraid as well.

'Is it because I'm open now? Do they not see me as a threat?' Pit started judging everything around him as he walked towards his room that he held the number in his hand.

He was on the third floor of the H floor. The young fighter jumped the stairs upwards, much to the surprise of the people that were heading down to the cafeteria but stood shocked as Pit flew up the stairs.

"What was that?" The shortest of the ones he past asked.

"A newbie. Just let it go," another answered, turning his attention back to what they were doing.

Pit landed at his floor and walked in. It surprised him to see that his room was closest to the stairs, but he didn't really care as he unlocked his door and walked in.

What did surprise him was that all of his stuff that he was going to send for was already there, a gift from Palutenia the note said. The fighter smirked as he dropped his bag down and looked at his potential roommate's side of the room.

There was a green bag, and something about it looked so familiar. The bag was old, but it was strong. Along with it was a red helmet with really strange sides that looked like dragon ears. Another thing was that there was a journal open. The young angel fought the urge to read it. Finally, a sword was leaning against the post of his bed, and this sword was no mistake a sword he saw before.

"You've got to be kidding me," Pit had to fight to contain the excitement in his voice.

"And why should I?" A voice said from the doorway.

Pit turned his head and instantly his face was brightened up.

"Hero! Man, how long has it been?" Pit asked bumping fists with Hero.

"Really long. You look like you're at a disadvantage," Hero said getting to the point.

The angel sighed, "Yeah, I am. They're checking my bow. Apparently my shield's okay. But it's bothering me to go without it."

Pit knew Hero was a trustworthy friend. He was chosen by a near God named Emperya. She was friends with Palutenia, and Pit learned a lot from this giant bird. But there were some things that were still unclear to him about Hero's past. His origins were still unknown to the young angel, but he did know that he was a strong leader. Something the two shared.

"They'll have it back to you in an hour at least. Count yourself lucky. I've got three weapons. It took a day and a half to get one back," the traveling knight answered.

"Oh, that's not so bad. How did you get in?" Pit asked.

"Luck. I passed the exam and managed to impress the higher-ups with my skills. King Trode told me to enter here because we need to raise some capital, and we had to show my skills," Hero said sitting down in one of the chairs.

"On the grace of the Goddess?" Pit asked jumping up to his own bed, lofted for more room.

"You know that joke sucks," A voice said from the door.

Pit turned to see a strange kid dressed in some strange clothing and had a hairstyle similar to Goku.

"Who are you?" Pit asked out of habit.

"Pit, Sora. A friend of mine from Square," Hero said to Pit, "Sora, Pit."

"So I'm going to guess that you've got in on luck as well?" Pit asked.

"Yeah," Sora answered, "Yourself?"

"Nintendo finally came to their senses and let me back from the shadows," the angelic warrior answered.

"Enough formalities. Pit, the Community advisory wants everyone that arrives to speak with him," Hero answered.

"Cool, who is it?" Pit asked hopping down from the bed.

"Captain Falcon, whoever that guy is," Sora answered putting his hands behind his head.

Pit went limp, "You've got to be fucking kidding me right?"

Sora and Hero did a double take, "Angels can swear!?" Sora asked.

"Is he really that strong?" Hero asked.

"One, yes we can. There isn't a rule against us doing it. Two, yes. Very strong. If you get hit by his Falcon Punch, you can consider yourself-"

"Lucky to be alive," Hero finished.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Pit asked back.

Hero sighed, "Yangus thought he could beat him with punches. But his entire arm was broken from the force of it."

The young angel nodded his head as the three got out of the room and walked down the hall. Pit looked around and saw a lot of things. A boy wearing a hat arguing with a small man in a spacesuit about how his small plant people were constantly attacking his plant dog was the first on his list of weird things, but that was just a start. The room next to that had a short girl with long red hair arguing with her roommate who was also short, however she was a pink hedgehog creature who was screaming back to get her point across. The next four doors were closed, but in the lounge there was a different story. There was five people sitting and watching as a kid wearing an orange jumpsuit and a guy with a straw hat fighting over something rather trivial.

"You remember Luffy and Lina right Pit?" Hero asked.

"Yeah... do they eat at the same time?" Pit asked.

"Yeah, we have to race there before they even realize it's time to eat," Hero sighed as each time that he and Sora had just barely managed to get food three days a week.

"HEY! HERO! SORA!" a small child with blond swirled hair came running up from behind them.

"What's up Lucas?" Sora asked.

"Roy's gone mad! He claims there's an angel guy here that going to replace him. Is that possible?" Lucas asked.

"You tell me," Pit asked.

Lucas almost screamed as Pit leaned against the wall, defiantly trying not to get any unnecessary attention, but the scream was enough that Lucas made that the floor drop what they were doing and walk out to see what was going on.

"Damn it," Pit muttered.

"YOU'RE AN ANGEL! AND YOU SWEAR! WHAT ARE YOU!?" Lucas shouted and slid back.

Everyone was out and looking down at where Lucas was shouting, however with Pit up against the wall, he actually had was able to hide a lot of what he looked like. Hero and Sora were making good blockers also, trying to kept everyone from rushing at the newcomer. Pit sat there against the wall with a strange smug look, not trying but it definitely worked for him.

"OOOOOOOOOOOhhhhhhhhhhh! An Angel! I've never seen one of those before!" Luffy said using his powers to stretch his head above the crowd.

"Little on the short side isn't he?" Someone muttered.

"Why's he's hanging out with the Squares?" Another asked.

This got Pit's attention as he turned to Hero, "Squares? You gonna let them call you that?"

"We are Square Enix characters, so yeah," Hero said as he focused on another kid trying to overpower the knight.

Pit didn't know that he was outside of the CA's room. So he wasn't very worried and showed it in his face when the door started to open. Everyone else went silent as the Captain walked out of the room.

"Alright everyone, what's the rule about shouting out in the hallways?!" Captain Falcon shouted both ways.

"Ummm….IT'S THE ANGEL BOY'S FAULT!" Lina accused and the two separate groups ran off as fast as they could.

"Angel boy? I swear that Inverse girls gone-" Falcon cut himself short as he saw Pit.

Pit had lost the confidence he had earlier. The legends of Captain Falcon were grand and many. They even made it to Skyworld. Countless times Pit had to answer a question he didn't want to. Could he beat Captain Falcon? Most of the time he said yes just to stop everyone from talking about it and continue with their discussions about demon activity.

But now, without his bow, Pit wasn't as sure. He wasn't completely sure of it to begin with. He was at a great disadvantage in regular fighting, the extra two limbs by the wings would slow him down as he tried to fight. Sora and Hero weren't moving either. Something was wrong. Pit chanced a glance at his friend and the kid with Goku's haircut.

Captain Falcon laughed, "Oh don't worry, I'm not going to fight you. I've just got a few things that I need to ask you in private that's all."

Pit raised an eyebrow, but it was a bit hard to keep up the tough and calm look when you don't have your weapon of choice. He turned to Hero who only nodded. Pit understood and walked into the room with Falcon.

Not thirty seconds later did Pit come out laughing about how much he was scared. Sora wrapped him around the head and started to give him a playful headlock.

"Hey, you're that fucking angel bastard right?" A young and pissed off voice said from down the hall.

Pit broke the headlock and looked at the kid. Red hair, traditional solider clothes, and something worse that he thought, the sword in his hand was a double-edged with jewels that were giving off a magical aura. The kids eyes were filled with pure hate and rage.

"I don't know about the fucking part, or the bastard part, but I am the only angel around I think. Nice to meet you, the name's Pit," Pit said extending his hand.

And then things went to Hell in a hand basket. The kid that spoke instantly attacked, seeing an opening, Pit barely managed to pull his hand back, feeling the breeze by the sword and evaluating the kid's skill with the blade by how close the blade got to his arms.

"What was that for?!" Pit asked in a stunned look as Hero and Sora got out of the way for Pit to fight (Hero had to throw Sora out of the way). Without his bow, Pit tended to dodge more. And he wasn't allowed to use a weapon from his friends when he turned to them for help.

"WHY THE HELL NOT!?" Pit shouted as the kid continued his assault and Pit dodged more and more.

"It's part of the rules that allow us to be here. Only Nintendo characters are allowed to fight outside the ring against Nintendo characters for the first three weeks," Hero said.

"Well fuck," Pit said, unarmed until his weapon was done being inspected.

Or so they thought as a sword came flying out of Falcon's room and hit the wall, landing in front of Pit. The young angel picked it up and turned to Falcon.

"What's this for?" Pit asked.

"To fight. I don't want the promising rookie to die without being armed," Falcon said in the doorway.

"Why do I even bother?" Pit asked himself as he entered a stance similar to Roy's.

Roy attacked again, but Pit blocked this time. The strength behind the strike was almost similar to Hero's, but it wasn't as focused. The young angel also surprised the young swordsman with a shift in his weight and punching him in the side of the stomach. Roy coughed a little, but only moved to absorb the blow. The young fighter jumped back and snarled at the angel. Pit spun the sword around the outside of his body, avoiding his wings. Turning it end over end, he pointed the tip at Roy.

"Look, I know you've got a temper, but you need to calm down. I'm not here to steal anything," Pit said.

That didn't last long. Roy started shaking in even more rage, "DON'T FUCK AROUND YOU FUCKING ANGEL!"

Roy brought his sword back into himself and started to gather energy. Pit didn't like where this was going. He charged, trying to divert the attention of the swordsman.

That was Pit's mistake for the fight. He jumped up and slammed his sword at Roy. Roy released his energy as he slashed. The two blades meet, and an explosion ensued. Pit was sent flying backwards, the sword falling out of his hands. The front of his tunic was scorched in some places as he hit the ground and flipped back onto his feet.

"Crap, I really wished that I had my bow right now," Pit said as Roy picked up the other sword.

A strange voice was heard from the other side of the hallway, "Pit-san, you're weapon checks out!"

"MY BOW!" Pit shouted and dashed forward, running Roy over and jumping off his head and landed in front of the girl holding his bow from before.

The girl turned red as he took it and hugged her out of complete joy. After releasing her, the angel turned and fired an arrow at the swordsman. Roy was charging and jumped, thinking that he dodged it. He was then hit promptly hit dead center of the chest. He didn't even have a chance to recover as Pit followed up with a duel areal slash attack. Roy found the sword he picked up out of his hand. Roy tried to block the next attack from Pit with his power slash. An arrow to the chest again caused Roy to falter, and Pit dashed forward and ended with his power smash. Roy found himself flying like a baseball hit line drive. The young angel was on a knee catching his breath as Roy hit the door and dropped to the floor. Captain Falcon walked over and picked up the sword as Pit stood up.

"Nicely done angel. You definitely proved why you're here," Falcon said patting Pit on the shoulder.

Sora stared. 'Incredible, after taking Roy's explosive attack head on, he managed to take him out with his own weapon. Did he know that? No, he had to have been relying on the sword from Falcon. But that was like-'

"It was like watching artwork in motion wasn't it?" Hero asked Sora.

Sora turned to Hero, 'How many times did he lose to the angel!?'

Pit started walking back, a lot better than he looked. Hero followed his lead, Sora walking in the wake. The angel putting his bow on his shoulder and turned to the other two swordsman.

"So, where can a guy get something to eat?" Pit asked the other two.

Hero and Sora got wicked grins on their faces, "RACE!" The two swordsman dashed past the angel.

The angel smirked and flew after them. . . literally in the sense of the word as he dove down the flight of stairs.

Meanwhile in the hallway, three female smashers that everyone knew to stay away from.

"Look, I'm telling you, you have to stop beating up every guy that runs into you," The farthest one said.

The middle one nodded, as Hero ran around them, and Sora jumped over them. Two of the girls started giggling.

"And I'm telling you that you have to shut up. Mr. Right isn't going to come around the next corner," the one on the left snarled back.

And that's when Pit slipped through the door, turned the corner sharply, and crashed right into the girl with only a second to shout, "Look out!"

Sora and Hero stopped after getting past the girls and watched. What they saw was a train-wreck. Pit crashed into the girl head on. The force of the impact sent the two tumbling over each other past them and Pit hit a vending machine first, the girl getting to return the head-butt by slamming into Pit's stomach head on, and knee reaching the balls. Pit fought the urge to scream in pain as Sora covered his hand with his mouth. Hero tried to remain calm, but it wasn't easy considering who it was Pit crashed into.

'Shit, he had to run into her! Samus Aran,' Hero thought looking at Pit.

"Um. . . sorry. I took the corner way too fast and I wasn't able to react fast enough," Pit apologized trying hard to look her in the eye.

The girl skipped slapping and went straight for a right hook to the face. The force sent Pit flying into the hallway away from her. Pit shook his head to clear it, only to find that the girl had her gun out.

"Oh. . . great," Pit said breaking his bow into duel short swords.


	2. Old Friends

Yeah, I'm new here, but still, don't go easy on me.

The angel shook his head as he got out of the blonde haired girls reach. Her moments, however, reminded him of someone he knew. The laser whip, as he thought about it, was strong, and he only was just able to get out of reach. However, being tried from before, and not having made a clear first impression that truly pissed off this girl.

"Look I'm sorry, I said I lost control-ah!" Pit rolled out of the way of the whip once more.

"I. DON'T. CARE!" Samus snarled lashing each time with her whip.

The last one Pit blocked and redirected it into the machines around him. It was more of a spectacle of Samus's skill as opposed to Pit's dodging ability. Samus switched her whip into a gun and fired shots at Pit, who managed to dodge, continuing to talk about how he wasn't trying to do anything that Samus was accusing him of.

In the background, Sora was watching like a fan of their favorite sports-team playing against a bitter rival. He turned to Hero, who had his arms crossed and a serious look on his face. Sora tilted his head sideways at the serious look at.

"Oh come on Hero, Pit's not gonna lose to her. He took Roy on without a problem," Sora said to the surprise of the other two girls watching the fight.

Hero shook his head, "Roy isn't as fast as Samus. Remember that Sora, don't underestimate your opponent. It's a rule of fighting."

Pit dodged another shot from Samus, and used his wings to get behind her and landed in front of Hero as he was talking about that. Pit turned his full attention to Hero, with a strange look of surprise on his face. Samus turned and switched back to her whip at once and lashed out.

"Samus?! As in Samus Aran?!" Pit asked as Samus's whip closed in.

Hero nodded as Pit felt the shock and his body going horizontal. Pit hit the ground hard rolling and standing up. He put his hand to his head as the pain was still reeling into his brain. Samus was charging at him once more, Pit bringing his hand up in defense shaking it.

"Samus it's me! Don't you recognize m-Gura-guh" Pit said before being cut off by a swift kick to the stomach that sent him flying over into the wall.

Samus was still raging as she started to move forward and looking real threatening as her whip buzzing to life. The two other girls moving forward to stop her from killing the angel. Sora was ready to jump in and grab Pit, but Hero put a calm hand on his shoulder and simply shook his head. The young fighter looking at the war torn warrior hard.

"Samus you have to stop! He's beaten already. You can't kill him, it's not allowed," The blonde in the pink dressed said.

"That's right, listen to Peach," The other one said, almost the same as the first.

"Daisy, Peach, BACKOFF!" Samus ordered, sending the two girls reeling back. They've never looked so scared in their lives.

Pit, however, was already playing possum, and as he opened an eye to look, he saw Samus turning her back to him. The angel jumped to his feet and flew up behind Samus, using his wings as Samus started to lecture them about how her pride was hurt. Pit hid a cough that he used and a voice came out that wasn't really his.

"Gee Samicaus, you sure have gotten a lot strongercaus," Pit said in a whiney high pitch.

Samus's eyes shot open as she spun around, her hand in a fist.

"Kid Icarus you son of a bitch!"

"Three, two, one," Pit said in his normal voice.

The punch hit Pit right in the middle of the stomach, Pit feeling the wind go out of his lungs as he shot back like a rocket right into the doorframe, a little blood escaping when he hit and coughed.

Hero flinched, it was harsh. His grip on Sora's shoulder tightened as Samus could only stare in wonder as to who she had hit. Pit's body started to shake.

"Oh great, he's crying because of the pain," Sora said breaking free from Hero's hold and racing over to help Pit up.

But before Sora could, Pit was on his feet, his face hidden from view as he straightened up. He's body was still shaking. Finally, Pit brought his head up.

And he was smiling, and laughing as well. The angel was laughing his head off as the others stared at him.

"Hero, I think he's got an concussion. No one should be laughing about-" Sora started but saw Hero laughing too.

"So, she is the same one you promised a while back," Hero said walking forward.

"Promised?" Samus asked.

"Don't tell me that you've forgotten," Pit said with a sigh, winching in pain as he felt his right shoulder.

Pit turned back to Samus, who had apparently gone silent as if trying to figure out what he was talking about. Sora looking between the two of them. Hero was pulling something out of his bag and tossed it to Pit. The wounded angel caught it happily and stuffed the entire thing into his mouth and started eating it. The pain left his body as soon he started swallowing it.

"That's better. Remember Samus, after Mother-brain was defeated and everyone was going their own ways, you swore that if we ever meet and I called you Samicaus once more, you would punch me so hard that I wouldn't be able to move again? I retorted and said that I would become strong enough to survive that," Pit said standing up.

Samus stared at him, "There's no way you're that kid from before."

"Samus, just call me Pit now okay? I'm not a kid anymore," Pit said shrugging.

The bounty hunter was turning red, the other two female smashers laughing their heads off, same with Sora. Pit turned to Hero, that same lost look that everyone has when their trying to figure out something that he didn't understand. Hero wasn't saying anything about it.

"Spit it out Hero, what's going on?" Pit snarled after him after the events leveled out.

"No, I'm not allowed to. It's something you've got to figure out for yourself. Sora, you better do the same," Hero said walking forward.

Sora put his hands behind his head and kept walking, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Pit looked between the two, not getting it. Sora was laughing his head off about the vicious beat down Pit got. The angel retorted and Sora just laughed and laughed. Even Hero chuckled, more of an understanding thing. Pit cast a quick hateful look at the two of them. The angel hated being kept in the in the dark.

'Especially after the last time I went into the Underworld, they were stronger, but they were hiding something, something more powerful than the Gods have on their side. I'm sure of it,' Pit thought to himself drowning out Sora's taunts.

The three got to their destination, the doors were locked and a sign was posted. Hero sighed, Sora slammed his fists against the doors, and Pit turned around to see a lot of angry people with murderous intent in their eyes. He then turned back to the door and read the sign, "Closed due to lack of food."

The chills started traveling down the angel's back. Normally it wouldn't bother him, but when there's about twenty or so people going for their weapons.

"Guys, maybe we should get out of here," Pit said to Sora and Hero pulling his bow into a defensive stance looking around at all the hostility.

How many times had Pit said those words to his army? Hero and Sora turned around and noticed the mob of angry people. The trio started walking very slowly back the way they came. But the mob cut them off. Hero and Sora looked at Pit. Both of them had spells they could cast to get out of this mess, but the angel would be left alone to deal with this mess. Pit looked at the two trying to contemplate the meaning they had. However, he just turned his sight to the crowd.

"No need to fight, wouldn't you agree Hero of Hyrule?" Pit asked at the crowd.

Hero's head snapped, he had heard of the fighter from Hyrule. Captain Falcon said that Hero was almost a mirror image of Link when it came to fighting style. 'Nothing more and nothing less,' Captain Falcon had said, the words ringing in his ears after Pit said that.

Sora looked at Pit, "You know someone here?"

Pit nodded, "Another old friend of mine. The guy in green there."

Sure enough, a man in a green hat and tunic similar to Hero's own. However, the differences were striking. Hero sighed in relief. The guy turned and looked at him, sizing him up. Joining him were a strange humanoid looking fox and a blue haired swordsman with a giant sword.

"Hey Pit, you're hanging out with a strange crowd aren't ya?" Link asked.

Pit laughed, "You're one to talk."

The two old buddies laughed at the obvious joke. The Fox turned to Sora, and noticed that he didn't even flinch. His tail flicked in annoyance, the blue swordsman still holding his sword in a menacing manner. Hero fought the urge to grab his own sword. Link turned to the mob, a glare and threatening stare in one move.

"Trust me, none of you could handle these guys. If it wasn't for the rule, I'm sure none of you would even be here. Back off now, go back to your rooms where it's safe for weaklings like you," Link stated.

The entire mob froze in fear. Link was one of the original twelve. If he said something, you listened, it was the code of the school. The three new fighters were just told to be on even footing with him. Those that were in the back of the mob ran as fast as they could away, those in the front charged at them.

That was a mistake, in one moment, all those attacking were sent flying back into the crowd. Pit had broken his bow in two and sent most of them flying with just a single wave of each blade. Link unsheathed his sword and in the same motion knocked many back as well. The fox kicked many of them in a single motion, and the guy wielding the giant sword wave it once and an explosion sent the rest back into the crowd. The rest grabbed the fallen fighters and ran. Hero stood crossed armed, impressed by the others, but had kept his eyes on Link. Sora was watching the fox and put his hands behind his head in the same childish manner he had while traveling around the universe.

"Not bad," Sora commented, "a Melee fighter using your tail cover your blind spot. Not bad."

The fox turned to him, it was a strange sight indeed, "Yes, that's true. Interesting analysis. Tell me, did you notice," the fox pulled out a gun out and pointed it at Sora, "this?"

"Hey Fox, calm down. Take it easy on the kid," Link said.

Sora wasn't even blinking, his eyes fixed on the gun. Fox had it trained on him as well, until Pit used Sora's head as a table to spin kick the Fox back into the blue haired swordsman. Link started laughing, the two other fighters in a heap on the floor. Sora was glaring at Pit. The move was surprising. Fox got up and surrounded himself in fire and launched at Pit. Sora jumped back out of reach seconds before Pit sidestepped Fox's attack and hit him with his sword. Fox flew into the wall, just before he turned and blocked the other swordsman's attack. Link stood off to the side with Hero, watching the fight.

"You gonna help him?" Hero asked.

"Don't need to," Link said as the swordsman's giant sword hit the floor and Pit danced around it and landed on a railing.

Fox had jumped up and was going for every advantage that he could. The power of his kicks was a little overbearing. Pit got hit by one and few back. However, he twisted his body and landed right back on his feet and lashed out with his blades. Fox was already leaning forward, so the force of the blow was increased as he flew back next to Link hitting the wall hard.

"What's up with this guy?" Fox said on a knee, Link putting his foot in front of him.

"Don't force it. He doesn't look it, but he's in a different class then everyone else you've fought," Link said without looking at his friend.

"How so?" Hero asked.

The fights with Pit for Hero had been tough. He was lucky to stop a few of his attacks, and found a fight that would kill most people. Hero's eyes looked at the Hyrulian warrior. There was something that Link wasn't saying.

"It's true. Even though I fight Gannon, the so called Lord of All Evil, he hasn't died and stayed dead. Pit fought and beat Medusa, Goddess of Darkness. That puts him in the God-slayer class," Link said holding himself up.

"GOD-SLAYER!?" Hero, Sora and Fox all blurted out.

Fighting still, the swordsman brought his blade up and managed to send Pit flying back into the other side of the gap. Pit flapped his wings and landed on the other side. The swordsman smirked, "It's been a while since I've faced a good fighter. Please make this last."

Pit answered with an arrow to the chest. The swordsman thought he had blocked it, but suddenly Pit brought his whole body behind his next attack. He blocked it, but the double-handed strike brought it over the under-blade. The swordsman slide back a few yards, giving Pit enough room to land and spin his leg around to regain his footing. The man had not expected that.

"Who are you?" Pit asked bring his blades up in a defensive manner.

"It's been a while since a fighter's been good enough to challenge me and stay on equal footing. I'm Ike. You are-?" the swordsman asked.

"Pit," the angel answered using an old angel trick of diving and fighting, keeping Ike on his toes.

Ike was blocking the entire time that Pit attacked. Once he had both blades blocked, the swordsman kicked out and hit Pit dead on. The angel flew back a few yards, and found himself blocking a lot of powerful attacks, until he side stepped and watched Ike's blade hit the ground and brought his foot up and slammed it right into Ike's stomach. It was more than just instinct, Pit was fighting back with everything that he had. Finally, Pit dropped to a knee, trying to recover some of the wind that he lost from the kicks before. Ike, found himself in the same position. Pit forced himself back on his feet.

"I don't know what's going on, but I do know that I can't allow myself to lose," Ike said trying to stand up.

Pit swayed a little and looked at Ike holding his sword in front of him. Something about the stance looked familiar. Then he remembered his fight with Roy.

"You wouldn't happen to know a short red-haired kid with a short temper would you?" Pit asked.

"Yeah. Roy's no good at keeping his cool most of the time. He's a little rude too. Did you meet him?" Ike asked.

"Meet, fought and beat the living daylights out of," Pit said spinning his bow end over end and placing it on his shoulder.

Link chuckled, "Modest as always. I'm sure you destroyed him."

Hero nodded, "It was rather onesided. Roy was it? He didn't stand a chance. His rage blinded his warrior instinct."

Sora put his hands behind his head, "That's all well and good, but where can we get something to eat?"

Pit found his stomach growling louder than he thought. He hadn't eaten anything in a while, and three fights really takes a lot out of his guy. Link laughed. Fox chuckled as well.

"You look like you could use a good meal. Come on, Zelda's got a house off campus. I'm sure she'll help us out," Link said helping Pit up.

"Uh… you sure? I can just grab something out of the machines," Pit said as Fox started pushing him out of the room, Hero and Sora following suit as Link and Ike took the back side of the group.

Link gave that positive look that he always gave to his friends, "Trust me, Zelda's been having to deal with Peach for days. A few new faces would make it a lot easier on her."

Pit could only find himself being pulled with the rest of the group.

However, getting there was going to be a lot more difficult than they thought. The house was on the other side of the University. And in order to get across, they had to go through the center of campus. And at the center was a contest ceremony.

Pit had no idea what was going on, Link and Fox took the lead. Hero and Sora had the sides covered and Ike was watching the back.

"Uh guys, I don't think this is necessary," Pit said finding a limp in his step.

Hero glanced back at him, "Yes it is. All newcomers are forced into doing some sort of initiation rite. No matter what. We've gone through it, and it's Hell. You've got to hide until we get you there."

"Zelda can tell you more about it. I think it's Peach that has this thing that she wants everyone to be on equal footing," Link said as they made a shield more and more. A lot of people were doing very strange stretches and such.

Pit swallowed hard. It scared him to see this. There was a lot of people, so Pit couldn't see what was completely going on. But he could hear screams. Link and Fox quickened their pace, everyone else following.

And only after a few minutes of the fear of getting sucked into that mob, they relaxed and moved out. However. . . smoke was rising from houses around Zelda's location. Hero and Sora jumped into action, Fox and Ike joining in. Pit tried beating Link back to his senses, but all he could do was watch the flames dance.

"What happened at the house?!" Link finally shouted.

What indeed. Wait and see.


	3. Warrior's Will

If you've got a better idea for a preview, post it please. I'm new on this stuff.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The house was burning. Link was shaking out of fear of losing his friend. Sora was blasting away at the fire with ice magic to stop it. Fox and Hero jumped into the house to try and find anyone that was trapped inside. Ike was outside, trying to keep the fire contained.

"IS ANYONE HERE!?" Hero shouted into the burning house.

Fox closed his eyes to get a better sense of what's going on, but found nothing. Not even a heartbeat.

"There's no one here. . ." Fox said.

No one was in the house. It was both a relief and fear. Pit picked up on the words outside and turned to Link and pulled his fist back.

"Sorry Link, but I need to snap you out of it," Pit said punching the Hero of Time in the face.

Link reeled back surprised by his friend's action, "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"She isn't in there Link. You were in a trance. I had to snap you out of it," Pit said.

"Not that, that!" Link pointed behind Pit.

The angel turned to see a giant turtle running away. In his hand was a brunette princess screaming. Pit reacted without knowing and fired an arrow and took to the air. Link flew forward on the ground after the Princess snatcher.

Bowser was proud, it wasn't Peach, but he didn't care.

"Master will be pleased with this. This girl is stronger than Princess Pea-argh!" The giant turtle dragon was cut off by the arrow to the back.

He turned ready for anyone that came his way. Link was still a few couple yards away. Bowser smirked, "The knight's coming to save the princess. How cute. I'll be able to take out one more enemy."

"CHECK YOUR MATH AGAIN!" Pit shouted from the air.

Bowser froze in surprise and looked up to a duel sword slash to the head. The force of the blow managed to make Bowser drop the magic user. Link dove and caught her, covering the last ten yards in a single jump. The dragon turtle attempted to control his rage of letting one of the princesses slip out of his fingers. Pit entered a stance, but Link hooked him and pulled him back, much to the angel's surprise.

"OW, ow, ow, OW! What was that for Link?!" Pit snarled as the hook came out of his back and back into its case.

Link had a murderous intent in his eyes. Something he hadn't seen in the Hero of Time. Pit stood up and looked him in the eye, trying to take the strong urge to kill away from the warrior. There was a strong will behind it to. But Pit kept his composer and Link's eyes showed the killing intent to waver.

"He kidnapped Zelda from her home. I can't forgive him," Link said.

"He said something about pleasing 'the master'. Just beat him; from there we can learn WHY he did it," Pit said calmly.

"Watch her for me will you?" Link asked the angel.

"You have my word. I swear it on my power that I won't let anyone that would do her harm to come near her until you get back here," Pit said.

Link nodded. He knew that oath all too well. When any magical user or any warrior swears something on their power, it was to be followed through to the end. However, should they break that vow, it would greatly weaken them. It was a lot to ask for.

'Then again, Pit's always been the one to help me out in truly desperate times. I should listen to him more often,' Link thought as he drew his sword and stared down Bowser.

"Move aside Peter Pan. I have no quarrel with thy. Yonder angel has stepped inside where he should not have managed," Bowser said.

"Bowser, you kidnapped Zelda, that alone is bad and out of character for you, but when you try to sound sophisticated and smart, you just sound even stupider than before," Link said entering his stance.

"WELL FUCK YOU TOO LINK!" Bowser shouted and charged forward.

Link dodged the attack and shot an arrow into the back of Bowser. Bowser dropped to a knee, turned around and spat out fire. Link rolled back, taking a bomb out of his gear and threw it at the turtle dragon. Bowser side stepped it and the bomb flew right towards Pit and Zelda. Link's eyes were with fear. The bomb was going to hit his girlfriend and he was the one that threw it. Closer and closer it flew. Bowser laughed as Link watched in horror.

A flash of light occurred, and the bomb went off. Bowser looked at Link with a proud look.

"You are on your way to becoming one of us Link. There isn't much more time now. Who's going to stop us from taking you now?" Bowser taunted as Link went pale.

A second flash of light flew through the smoke and hit Bowser outside the head. Both had eyes wide open as the smoke cleared and Pit was standing behind Zelda bow in one blade.

"Like I said, do your Math again," Pit said a little on the cocky side and having his bow close to his body.

"Damn you angel! Why are you always around to ruin my plans?" Bowser muttered.

"SO I CAN DO THIS!" Link shouted from above.

Bowser turned up to see the blade connect with his forehead. After that, Link used his Spin Slash attack to send him flying further, and chased after him on the ground. Bowser went with his body slam attack, but Link dodged the hit and sent out one of his most powerful tri-slash and sent Bowser flying into the air. One more bomb throw into the air and Bowser was sent flying away into the sky. Link breathed a sigh of relief as he walked back towards Pit and Zelda.

"Can you give me a little more warning Pit? That nearly gave me a heart attack," Link said to Pit kneeling down next to Zelda.

Pit crossed his arms and snarled, "Why would you throw from that range? You could have had the same result if you moved back a little and waited a second longer."

"You don't know Bowser. He's been known for his quick back lash attacks. I had planned on him attacking like that. Why would he change his tactics all of a sudden?" Link asked.

Pit's eyes hardened, "He's gotten a master-class teacher. Demonic arts most likely."

Everyone else did managed to get the house to stop burning, however most of the house was already gone by the time that they had gotten there. Zelda was knocked out, so she didn't notice anything. Link looked at the rest.

"Sorry guys, looks like we can't eat here," Link joked.

Pit didn't even care, he turned and left, Hero and Sora following suit. The movements that Pit had seen were bothering him. Link wasn't careless, he was right on, timing and everything were perfect, Bowser's sidestep was almost impossible for something of that size.

'_But the way it was done, it's similar to my own step. Angel training only. There isn't a mistake, I know that. He's gotten a higher being's blessings to teach him how to fight like a true fighter,_' Pit thought to himself, ignoring everything else around him.

Sora was desperate in trying to get Pit to change course away from the center, Hero also tried to distract Pit from his internal thoughts. However Pit continued forward. Nothing was going to stop him.

Until a wall of people surround him and his friends. That's when Pit snapped out of his internal trance and realized what was going on.

He had just walked into the initiation circle. The Angel, the Keyblade Master, and the Trodian Knight all stood still and watched them circle of people continue forward around them, as an ancient right started. Sora and Hero swallowed hard. All the enemies they faced they couldn't compare to them.

Pit, on the other hand started laughing. He pulled out his bow and fired a shot, breaking the chain of the circle.

"If you're going to use Romanism based rituals, do your research," Pit said walking through the line, the others following quickly.

The leader of the cult was pissed as he turned at the angel, "THIS IS AN ANCIENT PASSAGE INTO MANHOOD! YOU HAVE TO GO THROUGH WITH IT!"

"Actually, it's a ritual to make childbirth a lot easier. Are you really going to question someone that comes from around the time of Ancient Rome?" Pit asked with a lot of fire in his own voice, quiet but stern.

The wind started to blow through the courtyard between the two parties. Some fallen leaves had picked up in the wind to further emphasis the tension between the two. The man was not happy, he had a gun in his pocket and was slowly reaching for it. Pit flexed his hands and prepared to draw his bow to end it before it began.

But something grabbed him from behind and pulled him back, again. Pit's initial response was normal.

"Hey, why is everything getting smaller? Wait a second, I'm being pulled back by something. HERO, SORA! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING! I CAN TAKE THIS IDIOT TEN OUT OF TEN FALLS AND YOU KNOW IT! LET ME GO!" Pit shouted.

Hero and Sora were just as stunned as they ran alongside the angel. Their eyes looked at the angel with no understanding the accusations focused on them. Pit's eyes grew wide when he saw both their arms not holding on to him.

"Guys, I can't turn around, who's pulling me along?" Pit whispered.

Sora started to smile realizing that Pit didn't mean it, Hero looked beyond Pit at the person dragging him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Hero said looking back at Pit.

Pit snarled at this and tried to grab onto the thing in the middle of his back. Whatever it was, Pit couldn't grab it. Finally, outside the door to the dorms, the thing let go and Pit instantly turned around to see who it was. Preparing for another battle, something he didn't think he couldn't pull off another round.

Instead, he saw Samus standing in front of him. Pit relaxed a little, keeping his blades in front of him, preparing for anything that came his way. Hero and Sora walked around the two.

"You think she cares about him?" Sora asked holding back a loud laugh.

Hero looked back, "Maybe more respects than cares. Think about it, she did beat the crap out of him and he laughed it off."

Samus stood crossing her arms as Pit remained in a defensive stance. The two old friends starring each other down. Samus then did something that surprised Pit completely. She sighed and shrugged, letting her defense down and completely open. Pit stood up, still wary.

"You don't need to be so uptight now," Samus said.

"Sorry, but I feel that I do after the thunderous beat down from before," Pit responded, trying to keep the mood light.

Samus stared for a moment, then got that Pit was trying to be sarcastic and laughed at the bad attempt. However, her eyes were giving off a different vibe. Pit tried to read it, but the bounty hunter beat him to the punch.

"That ritual you so carelessly insulted, the guy running it, Gannondorf, doesn't take lightly to it. You may not notice it, but you look a lot worse for the wear than you think. You're movements would have been slow. I don't like to say it, but you're not even a shadow of your former self right now. He would have ripped you to shreds. And you looked like you had something else on your mind," Samus explained.

At the moment, every muscle and every joint in Pit's body was set on fire with fatigue. The realization hit him just the same as he closed his eyes to mask the pain, but it wasn't enough because he started to sway and hit the wall of the entryway, using it as a support. His stomach roared with hunger, something that was to be expected, but he didn't care, he was tried beyond all belief.

"Why now?" Pit asked Samus.

Samus looked him over, as if trying to gauge what was going on. . . "My whip does that. Delayed attacks that accumulate damage over time were what I had programmed into it when I fought you. You must have fought someone else; otherwise it wouldn't have done so much damage. Who did you fight? Don't try and hide it either."

"Ike and Fox at the same time," Pit managed to spit out before going limp and sliding down the side of the wall and sitting down.

Samus cursed rather loudly, '_Why does he push himself so far? Or is he lying? No, he's never been good at it. But Ike and Fox at the same time?! I'll ask his friends later_,' she thought to herself.

"Sora, give me a hand," Hero said walking past Samus and lifting Pit up to his feet.

Sora nodded and got Pit's arm over his shoulders, Hero doing the same and started off. Samus stood there staring for a second. Then it hit her and she chased after them. It took them longer than usual, but Hero and Sora got Pit to the room and put him on his bed. Hero waved his hands and a green wave rushed over Pit. The pain on Pit's face left as he went back to a peaceful sleep. The three had to walk out of the room, but probably didn't have to be silent as Pit was as tired and in a very deep sleep. Once outside and the door locked to keep anyone from jumping him, Samus snarled at the two Square characters.

"Why the hell did you let him do that!?" Samus demanded.

Sora flinched moving back to trying to avoid something. Hero remained unphased as he stood his ground.

"We did nothing. Fox had his gun trained on Sora's head, and Pit reacted without us knowing it and before Link could settle them down. You know how he is Ms. Aarn. Strong willed and no care for his own physical state. Instead of pointing the blame at us, maybe you should look else were," Hero then waved his hand and moved his lips and in a matter of minutes gave Samus a play by play of what happened after her fight with Pit.

Samus stared at them, but knew that whatever she did wasn't going to make a difference to them. Then she realized the strange thing that happened.

"How did you do that?!" Samus asked.

"Magic. It's my special power," Hero said as Luffy came running up to them.

"HEY RED BANDANA GUY! KEYSWORD BOY! The guy with the power punch thing is gathering everyone for some boring meeting thing. It's no fun at all," Luffy whined.

"Guess that's my cue," Samus said turning to leave, "Tell Mr. Angel wings not to go all out again."

"Or what?" Sora played at.

Pit was already up and walking towards the door and had his hand on the lock. People thought that angel's slept the same amount of time as humans. Pit wasn't like that. He needed only a couple minutes after a hard battle and he was good to go. His hand was on the lock and he started to open it when he heard Sora speak. He decided to wait and see.

Samus's voice came through the door next, "It won't be easy for him when Roy comes back looking for a rematch. He won't get lucky the next time."

Pit decided to wait a moment and then opened the door, though Samus's words were resonating in his head.

"OH! IT's the Angel guy! How you feeling? Red Bandana guy here explained to me what happened, it sounds quite painful. But you kicked some serious ass!" Luffy stated with his arm raised up.

"Yeah sure, I feel fine. Hey Hero, when did I get in the room? Where's Samus?" Pit asked Hero.

"She left. Me and Sora saw you passed out in front of her. So we figured to get you here," Hero explained.

Luffy grabbed Pit's arm, "COME ON! IT'S MEETING TIME!"

Pit was dragged through the air to the lounge, Sora laughing more so and Hero walked calmly.

'Why does this stuff happen to me only?' Pit thought to himself as he was slingshot into the room.

* * *

I'll continue more of this, trying to make it a weekly thing. If you're reading this line, please review, I like to see how things are going.


	4. God's Play

Hero and Sora walked to the lounge of their dorm hall. It was interesting to see when an Angel is dragged by someone. Sora was walking in his silly manner and Hero was serious as everyone ran into the room. Falcon was already sitting in the front chair as everyone else rolled in. Luffy dropped Pit off in the back of the room and sat down on top of the table.

'Why does this only happen to me?!' Pit thinks as he forces himself to stand up and lean against the wall. The Angelic captain closed his eyes and tried to gather his thoughts. After a few minutes, he finally opened his eyes.

There were five people in his face when he opened his eyes. It was one of those moments where things slowly start to register in the mind. Pit was also gathering it faster than normal.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!" Pit shouted slamming his body back against the wall.

Everyone else was shocked as Pit still tried to calm down, adrenaline pumping through his body forgetting the tired aching and the pain from the fights previously fought. Everyone else was almost stunned silent except one straw hated pirate who was laughing.

"Hey do you-" Luffy started.

"LUFFY NO!" Lina punched the rubber-man to stop him from finishing the very rude question.

Everyone else heaved a sigh of relief, the rubberman wasn't going to be allowed to ask THAT question. The rest of the room was silent for a few more moments as the master of the punch finally got everyone's attention.

"Alright, it's the old 'Let's get to know each other' meeting thing. I don't know about you guys, but I want to get out of here as fast possible. Keep it short and to the point. Name and a fact, that's all," Falcon said.

It started simple, the first to go was a short guy that was arguing with the kid in the hat was Olimar. The kid he was arguing with was named Red and he was out to clear his name that another person ruined. After that it was the pink animal, Amy Rose, who was apparently some Sonic's boyfriend.

"No she's not, she's his stalker," Sora whispered to Hero and the two started laughing silently as the room continued.

"I am the beauty and genius sorceress Lina Inverse! Respect me and you will live!" the short red haired girl said.

"Lina, that was four things," Captain Falcon said.

"Well then someone else is going to have to say that much too!" Lina pouted and looked around.

Lucas repeated what he had showed earlier. Scared and easily startled. There were ten just stand ins that weren't fighting but studying to help Nintendo increase their profits. The circle moved to the kid in the orange and black jumpsuit.

"I'm Uzamaki Naruto, and I'm going to be the Hokage of my hometown," the boy said.

"I'm Luffy, and I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" Luffy shouted.

The circle came to a man that was similar to Captain Falcon, "Snake, mercenary."

After that, it jumped over to Sora. Pit leaned in to get a better sense.

"Sora, wielder of the Keyblade," Sora said.

'So that's how come I'm not getting a good reading of his past. The mystical Keyblade clouds the past from that,' Pit thought.

"Hero, captain of the guard from the kingdom of Trodian. I have a few friends watching my post while I'm here," Hero said.

Pit swallowed hard. It had been a hard and difficult moment for him.

"The name is Pit, and I am the captain of the guard for the Goddess of Light Palutenia," Pit said.

Everyone else stared at the young angel. Truth be told, he was just as old as the other freshmen, but everyone always reacted the same way. It had been a long road for him to begin with. Pit suddenly felt like everyone else was pulling ahead of him.

'This road has gotten a lot longer,' Pit thought as he closed his eyes again and just sat down.

Two hours later Pit woke up in his room on his bed, stomach growling.

"Ugh, when did I-" Pit started and noticed Hero sitting reading some book that Pit couldn't make out.

"You didn't miss anything important. Luffy and Lina were going to draw on your face but Red summoned some dragon looking thing to stop them with some crazy rock thing," Hero said closing the book.

"Oh, that all?" Pit asked sitting up.

"No, Olimar and Falcon are going to fight Tomorrow in the first official fight of the floor, I drew lots and am getting an official fight with Amy. Sora's gotta fight Lina, Naruto, Luffy and Red are going to fight in a three way battle," Hero said.

Pit swallowed, "Then, who am I going up against?"

"You've got an official challenge. Falcon said that when I went to draw your lot," Hero looked out the window, "But I'm going to guess it's that little red headed dragon knight brat."

"Dragon knight?" Pit asked.

"Fire erupting from his blade, charging with no worries about defense, plus complete murderous intent in the eyes. I'm surprised you didn't notice it. After hanging out with me all this time," Hero said.

"Yeah you're… Wait a second, you're a dragon!?" Pit blurted out.

Hero blinked looking at the angel, "Well yeah, technically half dragon."

"That explains it. I was wondering why I couldn't read most of your past," Pit said.

The angel jumped off his bed and landed on the floor. That's when he noticed the plate of food next to his bed. And he started wolfing it down without hesitation. It was a strange site for Hero.

"Can't you just fast or something for a long time?" Hero asked.

Pit swallowed a giant mouthful, "Wouldn't be up to snuff then. I need to eat to fight on pair with everyone. That's just how it goes."

"Right, well then, you're going to need more than that. First off, you can't fight at all tomorrow, not just because you racked up quite the pre-season fight record too. Second, you've already got admirers. We can't even get out the door," Hero stated.

"We?" Pit asked.

"Yeah, as your roommate, I'm not able to get out the door either. Every time I've tried to get out the door a wave of girls comes rushing forward screaming at me to wake you up," Hero sighed, "If only I wasn't married already I would have taken a few of them already."

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad," Pit said opening the door a crack and looking outwards.

There was about five girls already running at the door, none of which was using decent commonsense. Pit slammed the door and turned the lock and felt the blow of the bodies into the door as he flew back.

"What the hell were those?!" Pit shouted as he landed in a mess on the ground, "they didn't have souls. They had a hungry look in their eyes!"

"Can't say what they are, but I can say that it's been like that since you got here. Master hand has already had our secrete exit installed. Lucky us, it's the window," Hero said crossing his arms.

"Great. So we're stuck in here until dawn?" Pit asked standing up.

"Yeah. But you're going to need this," Hero said tossing Pit a small electronic device.

"What is this?" Pit asked holding it up and shaking it.

"Sora and Falcon explained it to me, it's a cell phone. Something that will allow you to communicate with everyone. I'll already had Sora program some numbers into it," Hero said.

Pit looked the device over again and leaned back. It wasn't going to be easy at all.

Meanwhile, above mortal beings:

Palutenia and Ramina, two of the gods chosen for this new event going on. The Gods have chosen Brawl University to settle internal affairs. For the past ten years, Zeus had control due to choosing the right fighter to represent him. However, more fighters this year meant more of a chance for near Gods to become full Gods, and Gods that weren't in the high court to enter into it. It saved everyone trouble. Minerva had always gone with Peach for the past few tournaments.

This year, since Palutenia was called in to the contest, she had made it her own personal goal to show what her army was capable. Zeus was also getting full of himself, Ramina was preparing herself for the trials herself. Most of the time meetings were boring and they just trying to get out of it now.

"Palutenia, your choice?" Mars asked.

"My army's captain. Pit," Palutenia said, "Will be the one to represent myself."

After that, the simple choices were made to represent them. However, those choices will be reviled later on in the story.

For now, the story returns to a sleeping Pit and a wide awake Hero looking out the window. Sora dropped down and landed on the ledge.

"So, it's starting?" The keyblade master asks.

"Yeah. You can feel it too? The shadows are moving," Hero stated.

"Who else can we trust? If Hell's rising up, we'll need a team to face them," Sora asks.

"Let's wait until after the first round. Actions always speak louder than words," Hero said standing up, "And fists speak even louder."

Sora nodded and jumped off back into the night. Hero leaned against the wall of his room.

'Falcon, Pit, Sora, myself, and that trio we ran into today. Seven on an army isn't going to be enough. And I'm willing to bet that he's in on it,' Hero thought to himself as the Trodian Captain sat down and rested.

Things were going to be harsh the next day. That was a given.

Little shorter than the rest, but next chapter's gonna have a lot more fights. Out of those listed, comment on what ones you want made into oneshots.

Otherwise rate and review.


	5. Fights Begin

As the light of the morning sun hit the walls of the room, Pit tossed over in his sleep.

"Come on Salterious, let me sleep a few more minutes," Pit groaned in his sleep.

When the white walls reflected the light into his eyes, by the standards of time, the young angel rolled out of bed, flapped his wings and landed on his feet.

Hero wasn't in the room. He was most likely preparing for his fight with the hedgehog's sister.

'Or was it stalker?' Pit thought to himself as he tried to open the door.

The door was jammed shut. Next to it was a note. Pit had always hated this. Ever since the destruction of Angel Land and him not being able to help since his last prank sent him to Underworld. He had been trapped inside a shell until he got there, but it was a blessing in disguise as he was able to break through Medusa's stronghold and end the old battle between the two Goddesses.

'So who's this from?' Pit thought looking it over.

Two words: DON'T FIGHT in an old style of writing.

Pit sighed and grabbed his bow from the side of the bed he was on and opened the window. After fighting his whole life finally had one day to relax. But the problem was that he's been fighting his entire life.

'So what am I suppose to do?' Thought the winged warrior as he sat on the edge of the window looking out and watching the surprisingly young smashers run around in the courtyard.

Suddenly the device that he was given started moving on its own and playing a weird noise. Pit nearly fell out of the window from the shock.

"DEMON! This thing's a demon!" Pit shouted throwing the phone at the chair.

As the phone hit the chair it opened. It dropped to the floor and opened up. Had Pit looked at the screen it would have shown a picture of Sora holding a peace sign.

"Hey there winged blade, what's up?" Sora asked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT ATE SORA!" Pit shouted.

Sora was laughing, "That's exactly how Hero reacted too. Listen Pit, it's not a demon, and I'm not dead. Pick up the phone."

Pit leaned forward and picked up the phone. He moved it to his ear and listened.

"Hurry up. Lina and Luffy are still sleeping. If we move now we can get some good food. Trust me, it's good," Sora said.

"Uh….. Sora? My door's jammed," Pit said shaking as the door shook.

"Jump out the window, me and Hero blocked it up to stop the girls from knocking it down," Sora said.

Pit looked out to see Sora waving his hand and holding a phone similar to the one he was holding. Pit jumped down from this window and glided down to the door. Sora opened the door and Pit flew in.

"Wanna race again?" Sora joked.

"And risk running into Samus again and getting my ass kicked? No thanks, I'm going to walk," Pit said.

Sora laughed and put his hands behind his head and walking down the hall. Something was different. Sora's fighting Lina later of the day.

"Why is everything so calm?" Pit asked.

"The eating kings and queens are still sleeping. And the leaders are down so we get to have a little peace," Sora said.

"Is that all?" Pit asked.

"Well… you'll see there?" Sora pointed to the window.

Pit looked out and a whistle escaped his mouth, "Wow, what is that?!"

"That is the newest in Smash stadium generating. It can make any stage appear, set a match in motion and is said that all official matches will be there. Pit my boy that is the Smash DOME!" Sora said with a lot of excitement in his voice.

Pit looked at the stadium with a lot of awe in his eyes. Something that was hard to do.

After walking into the cafeteria, Pit almost wanted to turn around and walk out.

Lina and Luffy's hands were always a blur when they ate, this was a complete and utter free for all. The food was just going in all directions. Sora pushed Pit through the blur.

"Ah, those are the workers. The real fighters are in the back," Sora insured.

"I can't eat after that," Pit said.

"How about watching Hero fighting?" Sora asked.

Pit double-taked as he saw the giant tv in the room as Hero dodged a blow from the hammer of Amy. The two stared down each other. Amy charged at Hero again, her hammer raised high. Hero threw out a boomerang out at her. Amy jumped, but Hero had a spear waiting and got her in the stomach. Being Smash, there was no lasting damage. Amy flew back about ten feet and started breathing heavy.

Hero had his sword and shield out now. He had taken an edge, but previously when he charged, Amy's hammer connected with Hero and made him lose a life.

"If only I had my spells I could end this here. But I don't," Hero muttered to himself, the melee fight taking it's toll on him as well.

"This is getting intense. Both fighters have 70% damage and on their last life!" The announcer said to inform the fans who were on their feet.

"Despite the fact that Amy's got the advantage in power, Hero's speed and reach seems to counteract that, this fight's turned out a lot more interesting than we thought," Link said sitting at a table in the back.

Ike nodded, "It was a rather interesting move that Hero knight pulled with the bomb that he grabbed and the boomerang mix."

"So I take it you learned something Link?" Zelda asked.

Link turned red at the comment, "No. I taught him that!"

Fox laughed at this as he turned to see Sora and Pit walk up, "Ah, so the Winged fighter is awake eh? They were playing a few clips of you fighting Roy in the hallway. That was some skill you got there."

Pit put his hand behind his head, "That was nothing. If I had my bow the entire time I would have ended it a lot faster."

The fight suddenly turned black as Hero broke a Smash ball with his sword. He charged at Amy again, Amy thought she had a chance for victory when all of a sudden Hero stopped just outside Amy's range. Then Hero crossed his arms as lighting dropped from the Heavens.

"FINAL SMASH, GIGAGRASH COMBO!" Hero shouted as the energy from the lighting flew off and hit Amy dead on. As she flew, Hero leapt into the air and gathered energy around him.

"DRAGON SOUL!" Hero shouted as he flew forward and hit Amy the very second after his Gigagrash attack finished. Amy flew straight off the stage and without a chance to recover.

"GAME SET! THE WINNER IS HERO!" The announcer said.

"Wow, and he says Pit's stronger, but how can someone compete with that," Sora muttered which was picked up by Fox.

"Really?" Fox asked as Pit left to get a giant plate of food.

"Yeah. Something about slaying a Goddess to save the Goddess of Light or something like that," Sora said.

"Big deal, I beat I can beat him," Ike said.

"Hmm? Beat who?" Pit asked.

"That Hero guy," Ike lied smoothly.

A few minutes later, Hero limped through the door, mainly due to the mauling he got after winning his first fight. Sora helped him over.

"Ow. Ow, ow, ow. Damn I didn't know Amy was that strong. No wonder Sonic runs from her," Hero said winching in pain.

"Nice bomb trick though. I've done it once," Link boasted.

Pit rolled his eyes, "I saw that fight from Angel Land, the bomb came back due to you throwing the boomerang first and it exploded on impact. That also is what got you eliminated from the tournament last year."

Fox was laughing at the memory as Ike looked in shock. Sora tilted his head in the traditional confused look.

"Samus is standing right behind me isn't she?" Pit asked without even looking.

Hero nodded once before wincing in pain again. After the last encounter, the winged warrior didn't want to do anything stupid. So he merely side stepped out of the chair and stood up.

"Hey Samus… how's it going?" Pit asked turning around.

Samus put Pit in a headlock that surprised everyone around. All of his strength was gone thanks to simple leverage.

"You really scared me yesterday little metroid hunter," Samus taunted.

Pit used his wings to get himself off the ground and at the same time breaking free of the headlock, "Don't kid me Samus, we both know that you weren't scared."

"Little Metroid hunter? Samus you never said anything about a partner," Zelda stated.

Samus turned to Zelda with a 'don't-press-the-subject' expression, but Pit on the other hand…

"No I wasn't her partner. Actually the Gods played a weird song of fate when I slaughter those demons. One of them followed me to the Princess and Samus blasted it away. I told her, at the time proud, that I had killed thousands of those things," Pit said.

"Wait, those were on Earth?" Hero asked.

"Yeah… but only in Angel Land. Anyways, Samus here claimed that she had killed a billion of those parasites and called me little metroid hunter ever since. Not to mention I was short," Pit said.

Sora nodded, "So you liked her then?"

Pit turned red for the first time and looked down at the ground, "Well you know…. Like a sister."

Sora laughed aloud as Hero looked at the screen. "Looks like the next fight's up."

Everyone went silent as Red, Luffy and Naruto started to fight. Naruto started charging an attack as Luffy stretched and punched Squritle in the face. After that, Luffy turned and grabbed Naruto, throwing him into the ground as Red switched to Ivysaur and doing the same thing. Naruto, then hit both of them with a blue orb attack and used some hidden stars to send them flying.

In the end, it was Red who was the winner as he managed to get the Smash Ball and use Triple threat to send both of the others flying.

After that, Sora was up against the sort tempered Lina Inverse, and that fight was a magical mess. Each were throwing spells and countering others. It was a mess. However, Lina won with her final Smash, Dragon Slave.

Pit was still watching in awe. He had never seen anything like this. A few hours of celebration, a few fights of food later, Pit found himself waking up in his room, thirty minutes before his fight.

"Oh snap!" Pit shouted rolling out of bed, getting his bow, jumping out the window and flying all the way across the campus to the stadium.

Waiting outside was indeed Roy.

"So, you got in a few good shots last time Winged brat, but now I'll have the upper hand," Roy said.

'Few good shots? I beat you fairly,' Pit thought as the two walked into the stadium.

The roar was immense. Most of the people that were there were only there to see the fighter Roy return. His arms were up waving to the fans, preparing for all the yells. Pit on the other hand, got a stone cold response. No one said anything.

"Just like the Underworld," Pit muttered to himself.

"ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IT'S THE FIGHT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! ROY THE WINNER OF LAST YEAR'S TOURNAMENT, VS THE STRONGEST NEWCOMER PIT!"

The fans cheered out of their minds, the noise rushed over the fighters as if it were a tidal wave.

"Now then, Roy has selected a custom stage, so prepare for battle!" The announcer said as the stage started to change.

Pit felt the ground shake and he was falling for a bit, Roy having completely disappeared. When the falling stopped, the stadium was gone and there was a complete and utter obstacle course in the way.

"Terrific," Pit said looking everyway he could trying to get a read on Roy.

"READY….GO!"


	6. Rematch

The stage, Pit noticed, was indeed set up to his disadvantage. There was no where he could just fly and attack. There was at least five or six spikes on top where Pit would have to use his Wings of Pegasus to get over, but each one falls down to a single moving platform that moves into a wall with a nook in the falls. From there, there was one set location that could be used to truly fight, and there was only one way in, with Roy guarding the entrance. Pit smirked.

'_I bet he thinks that he's so very clever. Creating a stage just to beat me with no chance to get into my normal fighting style. Well, time to raise a little hell_,' Pit thought to himself.

He purposely jumped to the top of where he was, midair dodged the spikes, and landed on one of the moving platforms that was above the entrance and missing the spikes by hairs as he started to charge up an arrow.

This was what Roy wanted, '_Alright, so all I have to do is charge forward, roll past the arrow, and hit him while he's stunned from firing._' Roy's face was very confident. He was the champion of the last Smash University tournament with a powerful finishing move, the Eruption Spike. It was a drop down fast and no one could survive it.

But Pit had already saw through the plan the second he noticed Roy's location. He turned and fired the arrow away from Roy, looped it around and sent it flying at Roy.

Roy smirked as he rolled past the arrow, but the change in the arrow's flight caught him off guard as Pit fired another arrow right into the finished roll. Roy was knocked back and stunned.

"How did the angel brat pull that off!!?" Roy shouted as he jumped off the wall to smash him with his sword.

He ended up getting a face full of blades as Pit dropped down after doing his Hurricane Blades. Roy was shocked. He was risking everything on this. His reputation, his pride, his sponsorships, his scholarship to the University, everything was on the line.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!" Roy shouted jumping up and burning with rage as he knocked Pit back and into the level fighting ground.

Pit rolled after taking the hit and landing on the flat ground. Roy ended up catching the edge and coming up with fire erupting from his entire body not just his sword. Pit was stretching out some of his arm and leg muscles in traditional confident manner. Roy snarled again and roared with rage, "WHY DO YOU TAUNT ME!?!"

"You have lost your way," Pit said calmly but so well stated that Roy's rage was instantly calmed.

"What?" Roy asked flames dying down.

"When you first started, everyone was in awe. You and Marth took on everyone without so much as flinching. You ignored all the offers, and you refused to allow yourself to become part of the darkness. So why did all that change?" Pit asked holding his daggers at level to Roy's eyes.

Roy glared, but he was also thinking. Nothing about what the angel said was trying to trick him. So he closed his eyes and thought back. He had been attempting to overshadow Marth. Everything he had done was in order to overtake Marth, but sadly nothing happened. Marth was popular with the girls, had the skill, even had the smarts to get into the top five without trying too hard to get there. Himself though, Roy could barely stay in the top twenty, and had to work up his courage to only be rejected time and again.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!!" Roy shouted one day at Marth.

"Enough of what?" Marth asked puzzled by this new behavior.

"I've had enough of getting rejected, getting tossed around by the others, and getting rejected by every girl around here! I'm either transferring out or taking that contract deal," Roy said.

Marth's eyes hardened. At once his hand was on the hilt of his sword and in a fighting stance, "Those are dangerous words Roy. The moment you start fighting for money is the moment that you will lose sight of everything. Even the weakest of opponents will beat you. Take that deal, and you might as well get the hell out of the room!"

Roy returned the favor with his sword and a few sparks flew from his body as he prepared himself. The two had been through enough to know each other's moves by heart. However, Marth had been pulled away by the sound of his cell phone going off and another one of his female fans calling him. Roy snarled and walked off in the opposite direction that he went before. Marth hadn't followed him like Roy thought he would, but then again maybe Marth thought he was going to cool off.

Roy had already taken the deal. Marth's reaction when Roy came back and gathered his stuff from the room.

"So, you've decided?" Marth asked.

Roy simply nodded and left. The company that now had his warrior's spirit sent him to his own room on the other side of the campus. After the splitting, Roy started to win matches that were hard for him before. Mewtwo fell to him first, the fight not even lasting fifty seconds. Falco was next, where it took more time Roy came out on top thanks to his finishing move the Burning Slash. Everyone fell to him until the final round, him vs Fox vs Marth.

That fight, Roy will never forget. Fox forfeited the fight just before it began. When it started, Marth's eyes were not the playful kind that they were whenever they sparred before Roy had taken the deal. They were full of the same rage and fury that they had whenever they entered a real battle. Marth was going all out on Roy, and Roy would have to do the same.

'_Don't worry. They gave you that special training season. This is the reason for doing what you've done. I can beat him. I can beat him,' _Roy thought to himself.

The bell rang and the two charged at each other, flashes of light whenever the two swords collided back and forth. The two struck with a powerful overhead strike at the same time and slide back from the force of the blow. Marth was shaken, but he was still ready to continue. Roy was already moving forward. Everything he had trained for, everything that he had wanted was just inside his reach. There was only one person stopping him. His old friend. Roy charged forward, knowing full well what he was going to do. Marth prepared to counter with his best move, so when Roy stopped short and Marth rolled past him, the fight was already over.

"Sorry Marth, but I'm not the same anymore," Roy said quietly as he started his combo, the Burning Dance.

This was exactly like Marth's Dancing Blade, but when Roy sent Marth flying, Marth didn't hear the apology. Rather he felt the heat of the swords. As he flew, Marth canceled out the flight with his own midair attack the Dancing Blade's first step, but Roy was waiting for it as he was overhead of Marth. Marth saw this and set up his Counter to block the attack, only to find that Roy attacked the very second after the Counter's effect and sent Marth falling down with his Eruption Spike. In a matter of seconds, Marth had fallen to the edge of the ring. Roy landed on the stage and heard the cheers of the crowd behind him. He spun his sword behind his back and put his hand up in a popular stance.

"Kid, friends and honor, are the first things to go when you're trying to advance yourself in this world of fighting," Roy said closing his eyes and smirking.

Pit's eyes flared up. Suddenly everything was clear. Roy was not the same fighter he was before. Just by looking into Roy's eyes the story was told. Pit's wings flared up, and his daggers combined into a bow once again. He closed his eyes to make sure things were clear in his mind.

"So that's it. You gave up on your friends and sold your warrior's spirit to some company to make yourself stronger. Someone like you," Pit's eyes flew open with a glowing aura about them that made Roy turn cold, "DOESN'T DESERVE TO HAVE THE TOP SPOT!"

In a blur of movement, Pit was in the air and swinging his blades, total damage at a minimum but Roy was stunned long enough for Pit to hit him with a powerful double slash that took Roy by surprise. He bounced off the back wall and right back into Pit's grab where Pit kneed him in the stomach a few times before throwing him into the ceiling and slashing him three times before letting him stand up.

"Let me ask you something Roy. And be honest," Pit said with his back turned to Roy.

Roy was up on his feet after the beating that he got, rage filling inside of him as he snarled, "What is it?!"

"Do you know what you are fighting for?" Pit asked jumping into the air as Roy prepared his attack.

"What kind of question is that?! I'm fighting for myself!" Roy shouted as he slashed with Pit in his reach.

Pit did his strongest aerial attack, the reverse aerial stab. The two attacks hit their targets respectfully. Pit was sent flying back, bouncing off the ceiling and the floor while getting damaged throughout the way he went. Roy was shot off like a rocket straight over the rise and into the spike pit and flew the same direction as Pit only over the top.

'_Damn him. I forgot about that move. I'll have to move fast if I'm going to beat him,'_ Roy thought standing up looking around for Pit.

"I'LL CRUSH THAT MOTIVATION!" Pit shouted, his voice echoing throughout the stage.

Roy's eyes shot open as he ran over to the edge and looked down expecting to see Pit jump up and hit him. He Countered quickly, but the second it was over, Pit hit him with a two handed downward slash that sent Roy flying into the air. Landing on the ground, Pit aimed and fired an arrow quickly into the air and hit Roy out into the top of the ring aerial part, but the force that he was thrown into the air forced him through the top of the arena. Pit dropped to a knee as he heard Roy scream into the fall out of the arena.

"FIGHT OVER! The winner is Pit!" The announcer shouted.

Pit stood up and looked at where Roy landed, and sure enough it was inside the safety zone when people are launched through the air. Pit used the little strength that he had left to get outside the arena.

"Hope that taught you something Roy," Pit said feeling the strain of his fight take it's toil.

Out of the new group of people that Pit meet, Fox and Marth were the first ones to reach him, Fox was only talking.

"Wow, that was amazing! I've never seen anyone get so many clean hits on Roy before. And then you launched him into defeat! That was sooooo cool!" Fox said.

Marth was using himself as a makeshift crutch for Pit nodding in approval, "Same thing I went through. You'll need to rest for three days before fighting again."

"THREE DAYS!?" Pit shouted, "But I have to be in top form for Classes tomorrow!"

Fox and Marth started to laugh. Pit snarled at them, "What!?"

"You'll be fine," the rest of group showed up to help out.

Pit had to laugh, it was a long time since he was able to laugh like that. Everyone that was part of the new gang only had helped him.

"Alright! Let's go party!" Link shouted.

"You paying?" Ike asked.

"Sweet!" Hero and Sora shouted.

"Can I get a moment to rest up first!?" Pit exclaimed as the rest dragged him along.

"NO!" The rest shouted dragging him along.

Next time, what are classes like in Brawl University?

Rate and review.


End file.
